When We Were Friends
by FrostFluttershy
Summary: Asfur expresses his hate, and love, for Squirrelflight while waiting in Starclan for her. Bramble/Squirrel is implied. Rated Teen in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:PLEASE READ THIS! Just a random story I came up. It's my first story, so hope you all like! Also, spoilers, for Power of Three (Warrior Cats) This is voiced in Ashfur's PoV**

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me, Squirrelflight. Why did she do it?! But I deserved. I tried to kill her and her brothers. No, they happened to be Squirrelflight's kin. It was more than just that. They beleived she was their fake mother. I should just get over it and stop pitying myself and move on." I muttered to myself. I can still remember the flames, that feeling inside...Insanity? Hate? Revenge? Rage? Pain? Hurt? So many things. Probably all. I can't believe they let me go to Starclan. It isn't my fault right? That she betrayed me for _him_. but I am ok now. I don't need her. She never did anything for me. Except break my heart.

I crept up slowly on the mouse, my tail low, but not touching the ground. I was hunting near the stream, that looked a bit too much like the one I murdered at. I pounced, trapping the mouse under my weight. I landed the killing blow, and brought the mouse to a nice, shady patch of grass under a tree.

I took a large bite out of the mouse ending up finishing it in a few bites. _Squirrelflight would share her mice with me...When we were friends._ I though glumly. I scowled at the ground, not wanting to think about her. I despise _her_. She did this to me! The reason I am dead is because of that stupid she-cat! But, then again, she was one of the few friends I that was awhile back. A few warriors passed by me: Whitestorm and Lionheart. They were in deep conversation, though Whitestorm nodded a greeting to me.

I walked towards the place that I had recently taken a liking to; a small cave with a pool in the middle. No other cats seemed to go over here much, but I have recently prefered to be alone in my free time, which was forever now. No patrols, battles, or urgent hunting. We didn't have to worry about borders, since it's Starclan, where all clans get along pretty well.

I crouched down next to the rim of the pool. i stared at my reflection. I looked less stressed, I have realized in the past few moons. I stuck a paw carefully in the water, making ripples in the clear blue water. I pulled my paw back. I stared at my reflection; now the reflection was creased and broken, just like me. "When we were friends...Huh. Those days were okay, I guess." No. They weren't just okay. They were great. I truly did love her. But in the end, she went for Brambleclaw. Of course she would! He was the deputy; now leader, of Thunderclan. And now she is the deputy. All of them were happy in the end! Even after those foolish, mouse-brained mistakes.

_Squirrelflight, you are my world. But then you left me. Broken and beaten, like a kit left out in the woods to die._

**Sorry it's so short! But, um...Hope you guys like it. I may add a new chapter if I get the time.**

**~FF**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is late!**

"Ashfur? Is that you?" a voice called out. I turned around. There, in the dim light, was Ferncloud. There was a worried look in her eyes. "Hi, Ferncloud." I meowed quietly, "I didn't see you much here, only glimpses of you. Sorry for following your scent here! Did I wake you up or something?" She meowed, like a mother talking to a kit. She always acted like this, even when she was alive. Always motherly. "I'm fine; don't worry about me. It's nice to see you. I think I will go look around for some moss though. Not very comfortable here." I said, standing up. I walk past her, without another word. She didn't follow me, I could tell.

I walked towards the marshy area of Starclan, and clawed at a tree for moss. A walked back to my den. Ferncloud wasn't there anymore. That made me happy. Even though I like her, of course. I laid down the moss away from the water, flattening it into a suitable nest. I laid down, my head resting on my paws. I sighed. Every day was like this.

-Many Moons in the Future-

I walked outside of my den, hearing lots of cats nearby. When I looked around, I saw her. Squirrelflight. "So, she's joined Starclan." I heard one voice whisper. "She died a warrior's death." Another said. I ran back to my den, fur spiked up in anger. She can torture me here too, now.

_Just great._

**_I'll leave you with that. Hope you all enjoyed!_**

**_~FF_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oops wrote a new chapter. Final chapter. Rating raised to teen for gore/blood. I need to get the new book, Sun Trail.**

I can't stand it. No more. I can't take anymore. So many cats die each day. A kit from sickness. An elder from old age. A warrior on a patrol skirmish that went wrong. Drowning in the lake. A dog attacks. So many ways.

I know my heart has taken too much. Bramblestar can have her. That stupid fox-heart. I wish he would die too. They would be happy. So happy. I don't even want her anymore. She shredded my heart to pieces a long time ago. No more fun. I've always been an outsider. No one ever did like me.

I want to be in another place. No one understands. I slid out my claws. I can't control myself. My anger has taken over. How am I calm now? What am I, a monster?

My claws slid out. A twisted grin spread across my face. It's so easy. Just end it already.

It all happened so quickly. I sunk my claws into my throat, blood gurgling in my throat. Blood splattered the ground, crimson against stone gray. I slumped to the ground, feeling the anger and insanity leave me. Why did I do this? I will be free. Free of my tortured love.

My paws began to fade. My grin disappeared, fear glazing my eyes. I stared into my reflection I the pool, looking at the creature I have become. Now my stomach had faded into nothing. I didn't feel any pain. Just calmness. Any traces of fear had left me. My front paws faded. Then my chest. I watched as the gray fur vanished. My last though was. "I love you, Squirrelflight."


End file.
